The present invention pertains generally to cleaning tools, and more particularly to tools for producing controlled high pressure fluidic jets for cleansing action.
It is recognized that a great number of nozzles and tools for producing pressurized cleaning action have been designed in the past for doing a variety of cleaning jobs. One of the most difficult and necessary cleaning tasks is that of air conditioning and refrigeration condenser coils, particularly of the type having closely spaced fins through which air passes to effect heat transfer. Obviously the accumulation of dirt and debris in outdoor condenser units clogs the air passages and coats the fin and coil surfaces and adversely affects the capability for good heat exchange and efficient operation.
Another totally unrelated field is the cleansing of cadavers in the mortuary business, in which thorough "scrubbing" action with a minimum of direct handling or harsh abrasive treatment is desirable.